


State of Mind

by Thuri



Series: Writing-Thuri Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Patton suggests a unique way to help Logan relax.





	State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Can be platonic or romantic, up to your interpretation!

It’s Patton who suggests it, much to Logan’s surprise.

Not that Patton isn’t capable of good ideas, but he _is_ Morality, and Logan is much more used to having his own efficient suggestions shot down than he is to Patton coming up with one of his own. (A to B thinking apparently does not take the feelings and agency of others into account in great enough measure.)

Logan is well aware that role-play can be a very effective method of working out issues in a safe environment, so that, at least, makes sense. And as often as Patton attempts to take on the fatherly role within the group–despite being the same age as the rest of them–the chance to do so in a sanctioned manner also makes a great deal of sense.

Logan’s not used to things that make this much sense still feeling this _strange_.

The first time they try is…less than optimal. Logan feels stiff, silly, ridiculous. Yes, the onsie is comfortable, and yes, coloring can be a soothing activity, but having Patton there, watching, asking him if he needs anything, if he wants to watch cartoons…it’s embarrassing, and Logan can’t get past that, much less reach the appropriate mental state.

But to his surprise, Patton compliments him on his performance, when the “scene” has ended, telling him “You did a good job, kiddo!” in his cheerful, irrepressive way. And while Logan knows he didn’t, that he wasn’t successful, that this was nothing like he’d expected, a warm glow still takes residence deep within him at Patton’s praise.

The next time is better. True, Logan still does not feel mentally a child, does not retreat into some different level of consciousness. But he allows himself to relax a bit more, to enjoy the simple activities Patton has planned. He finds the novelty of being read to quite enjoyable, made all the more so by Patton’s hand gently stroking through his hair. 

Surely, if he keeps trying, the mental state will come. And until then…this is not unpleasant.

It becomes a regular occurrence. At first, it’s always Patton who suggest it, but after a dozen or so times, Logan comes to him, asking for it himself. Logan chides himself for both the hesitation he feels before doing so–why would Patton say no?–and the relief he feels when Patton agrees.

They spend time in simple pursuits, suited to a young child. Coloring, playing dress-up, watching cartoons, reading stories, building structures from blocks, and creating narratives around the movements of small toys.

And Logan _enjoys_ it, much more than he’d ever thought he would. More than he had when Thomas had been a child, and all Logan had wanted was to grow up and know everything as fast as he could. Then he’d resented time spent frivolously. Now, he revels in it.

Patton is unfailingly kind, caring, supportive. And even though Logan fails to achieve a state of regression–he knows who he is, what he is doing, can control his actions at all times–he considers the experiment a success.

When he brings this up to Patton, months into the endeavor, wanting to be honest, even if it means this will end, Patton laughs, reaching over to scruff his hair. “Kiddo, _of course_ you’re still you! Who else would you be?”

And simple as that, they go back to baking cookies, flour on Patton’s face and in Logan’s hair, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the TV, and contentment in Logan’s heart.


End file.
